Episode 9672 (21st January 2019)
Plot Liz and Tracy wonder why Amy is being so moody. Claudia plans to change the salon's name now that it's part of her chain. Steve clocks Amy chatting to Aadi on her way to school. Audrey's neighbour has a builder in who finds dry rot in the party wall. Abi gets a job interview at a call centre. She hasn't told them she's been in prison. Sally advises her to work on her presentation skills. Roy calls Shona and asks her to open the cafe. Carla is concerned that no one knows where he is. Audrey can't stay at Grasmere Drive as her floor might collapse. Her finances take another hit as her home insurance doesn't cover dry rot. Amy goes to a sex clinic where she asks for pills to terminate her pregnancy, having read about the procedure on the internet. The nurse informs her it's a two-part process and she won't be able to hide the effects from her parents. Tracy finds out Amy is bunking off school when they ring her to check that Amy is at the dentist. Amy is told to come back to the clinic tomorrow with an adult. Carla starts to panic when she finds that Roy's bed hasn't been slept in. She worries about his state of mind, noting that it's the anniversary of Hayley's death. Sylvia rings the cafe asking after him. Carla says he's too busy to speak to her and hears that she's unwell. Steve finds the pregnancy test in the washing basket. Gail changes the sleeping arrangements at No.8 to make room for Audrey. David doesn't want her there but Gail forces the issue. Ryan tries to find out where he stands with Bethany. He's disappointed when Bethany answers that they're mates. Sally makes Tim interview Abi to help her develop her technique. Carla reports Roy missing to the police. Sinead reaches into the incubator to touch Bertie. She fears she's harmed him when she sets off the ECG alarm but Daniel says it's fine. Amy meets Liz at Speed Daal and tells her she's pregnant and needs her help to abort it. Steve assumes the test is Tracy's and confronts her with the evidence. Tracy pleads innocence and they both realise with horror who it really belongs to. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Clinic Nurse - Heather Phoenix *Neonatal Nurse - Sarah Burrill Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Neonatal care *Family planning clinic - Clinic Nurse's consulting room and corridor Notes *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Amy bunks off school and attends a family planning clinic, explaining to the nurse she's pregnant and needs a termination pill; and Audrey tells Gail and David that she has to move out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,877,491 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes